A Hogwarts Twas the Night Before Christmas
by TeAres
Summary: A slightly magical twist to the Twas the night Before Christmas Poem


**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Castle  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Fluffy;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;**

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of pumpkin pasties danced in their heads;  
And Head Mistress in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,**

It was about 2:30 am and the Boy Who lived was fast asleep. It had been 15 years from the final defeat of his hated nemesis and peace had been firmly embedded into the wizard community for over a decade. It only took another couple of years before the remainder of the Death Eaters had been rounded up and put into prison. A prison which was no longer being watched over by the Dementors. This was due largely to the part of the old Headmaster, who had always argued against there use. He had stated that as long as they were present in this world it with-held the true spirit of joy in everyone. He had won that fight 2 years before he had passed away, perhaps one of his greatest gifts to the community. Now if you got a pack of Chocolate Frogs which had his card in it. Mentioned would be the defeat of two Dark Wizards, the twelve uses of dragon's blood, the work he did with his old partner in alchemy, the killing off of the Dementors and the fact the he had most enjoyed chamber music and tenpin bowling.

The young man woke up with a start. It was still dark and at the moment everything was very blurry. Sweat was beading off of his forehead even though it was still pleasantly warm in his room from the fire that was going in the fire place. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The world then came into focus after he grabbed his glasses off of the night table beside his bed. He wasn't sure what had woken him up. He listened very intently trying to discern if all was right with the castle. But the only noise that he heard was the popping and crackling from his fireplace.

Sleep, he knew, was a long way away, at this point. He decided to take a walk through the castle to make sure none of the kids had decided to forgo the curfew. Harry got one of the pairs' of Stockings that he had hung by the fire-place. He found that he rather enjoyed a nice warm pair of socks. Then he donned his winter robes. Harry grinned as he thought back to the time when he used to walk the halls beneath his invisibility cloak, defying his teachers and the rules. At that time, he hadn't really given it much thought, but now that he was the Defense Teacher not to mention the Head of Gryffindor. He felt the responsibility for the children's safety on his shoulders, so he took another out look on wondering the corridors when you were not suppose to.

He didn't have any particular place to start his checks. So he decided to grab a snack from the kitchen's and say hello to one of his old friends from when he had been a student at the castle. He realized that he really didn't see him all that much and felt a little bad that he didn't say hi more often. On his way to the kitchen, though, he finally did hear a noise that was very faint. However he knew right away what was making the noise and from where. He decided to check on his new pet before heading to the kitchen. He didn't want the barking to wake all the kids and knew that a little music would put him right to sleep.

It didn't take him long to get to his dog's room. At first he knocked on the door three times to make sure the dog knew not to attack the person entering. That was one of the tricks that the dog's previous owner had made sure to teach him. Once he knew that he had the dog's attention from the lack of barking he opened the door, entered and quickly shut it behind him. This of course was not because he was afraid that the dog would hurt anybody but because the dog enjoyed playing hide-n-seek with the kids. The one thing he did not want to do right now was play a game with the dog at 3:00 in the morning.

The man looked upwards and grinned. Before him was his pet dog. He had received him when a friend of his and the pet's previous owner had to take a leave of absence from teaching for year as he went on his honey moon. Luckily he and Fluffy had already become good friends quite a while ago. "Hello, there Fluffy. It seems that neither of us can sleep tonight." He said to the dog. Two of the dog's three heads gave him a playful kiss. Of course because of the dog's huge size this almost knocked him off of his feet. The third head though was looking out the slotted window in the room if he had seen something. But turned and gave the man a huge slobbering lick also in greeting. "Would you like some music to sleep to?" The man asked and then with a flick of his wand he called out I_Music Incantemtum_/Iand a small violin appeared out of thin air and started a long melody. All most immediately you could see the effect on the huge dog as he closed his six eyes between the three sets of heads and was soon fast asleep. With a contented sigh he turned around, walked out the door and locked.

At this point he decided to forgo the trip to the kitchen's and just check on his house kids. It wasn't long before he was in front of the picture of the Fat Lady who was asleep and was (although she would never admit to do it) gently snoring. He cleared his throat politely so that he did not make to much noise while he was attempting to wake her. He knew that the other paintings around her were also trying to get some sleep. He smiled and quietly said to her "Pardon me my lady but I wish to check on the children" Her eyes were open sleepily and she said in that same small whisper, "Very well, Password?" "Gillyweed" with that said the portrait opened to reveal a hole in the wall which was the door way to the Gryffindor common room.

He had accepted the post as Head of his old household when the prior one had been promoted. He made sure he was very quite and efficiently checked all of the rooms for years 1-7. He was quite pleased when he finished the head count and found all accounted for and snugly fast asleep in their beds. Even the two newest Weasley twins that had joined the school this year. He was sure though that if they were anything like his best friend's brother's when they were in school. Then there father and mother Ron & Harmonie would have to send more than one screamer. He softly made his way out of the dorm. He noted that there was some milk and cookies by the fire place and made a mental note to have a talk with the Prefects. They should make sure that the first years picked up after themselves. On the way out Harry said good night to the Fat Lady and started to make his way back to his room. On the way, though he met up with the former Head of Gryffindor. "Good Morning Head-Mistress, I see you could not find sleep either?"

She peered at him over her be-speckled glasses then with a smile said, "Harry, I told you before when were alone you may call me Minerva." Harry smiled, "True but you'll have to be patient with me. Look how long it took me to stop calling you Professor McGonagall!" He gave a small chuckle and continued, "Still, the questions remains..." "I find that the older I get the less sleep I need" Harry smiled at this as they continued there walked down the corridor. "Would you enjoy a cup of tea with me Harry? I was just about to head back to my office to have one before attempting to get sleep for a bit more." They walked for another minute before Harry said, "I think I will take you up on the offer another time perhaps. I have a planned outing with some students that want to go to Hogsmead after they open there gifts and eat. I know I could use as much rest I can get if possible before class starts" "Good night then Harry" she said and as Harry walked alone back to his room he called out, "Good night Head-Mistress"

It didn't take long before Harry had made it back to his room. He put his robes away and quickly put on his pajamas. Stoking the fire a bit more to keep the winter chill out of the air he felt him self still shivering. So he grabbed his night cap from the bed side table to keep a little warmer. He put it on and then started to relax under the warm blankets. He was just to the point where a warm comfortable sleep was upon him when one of the alarms started to sound in his room. It could mean only one thing as he sprang from his bed. There was someone that did not belong. An intruder had approached the castle and from the alarm that was sounding he could tell that this intruder was out upon Hogwarts lawn right this moment.

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,**

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than Griffins his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

**"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN!**

**First Gryffindor, Then Slytherine we will start with tonight,**

**Then Hufflepuff, and finally Ravenclaw will finish it all right,  
To the top of the castle! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!" **

Harry immediately went to his fire place and threw in a fistful of Flu powder. He stated very clearly _Head Mistress's Office_ and then stuck his head into the green flames that had appeared. As he expected she was still awake sitting at her desk sipping a cup of tea. She looked up and he took note that she arched one eyebrow "Harry, I can..." But was interrupted from completing her sentence has Harry said in a rush, "There's an intruder on the front lawn Head Mistress, one of my alarms just sounded." "I'll meet you at the front door Harry" and with that he pulled his head out of the flames and then hurried out of his room.

They got the main door to the castle at the same moment. "I've alerted the other Heads Harry." He pulled the doors open and looked around. He was blinded for a moment from the glittering reflection that was coming off of the newly fallen snow. As they walked out side and his eyes adjusted to the bright light he saw that the snow had been disrupted. No longer was it laid out in a fresh blanket. As he studied it he could not figure out why there were no tracks leading up to or away from where the snow was broken up. There was a huge gash as if a large object was there and there was a tremendous amount of tracks which looked like hoof prints. His attention was quickly brought up towards the sky though as the Head Mistress gasped and pointed upwards.

Silhouetted against the moon in the far distance but quickly gaining mass, as it approached. Was what appeared to be front the distance a miniature sleigh lead by eight tiny reindeer? "What in the world?" he heard the Head Mistress start to say but then stop. They could just make out the figure who was sitting in the sleigh yelling out something, which, because of the distance, was not understandable. He was dumb founded with the thought of what and who this could be. Then a dawning realization introduced upon his awareness as he remembered a tale he was told as a child. He remembered that his Cousin Dudley had told him about it to tease him. He was always found of the fact that he would get gifts but all Harry ever got at the time of year was a little black rock. Harry concentrated and tried to think what Dudley had told him at the time. Not an easy thing to do considering he had tried very hard to forget about almost everything from his time he had spent at the Dursley's before attending Hogwarts. Something about a fellow or was it an elf? That brought good sprits and cheer along with gifts to kids. Harry shook his head in disbelief and then heard McGonagall say "What _is_ that?" Harry hesitated for a moment before answering her question. He didn't know if he had the gall to answer for the matter he didn't know if she thought he might be crazy. But as he watched the little figure in the distance land on top of the Gryffindor tower he said " I.. er.. I think that's… _Santa Clause_?"

**As dry leaves that before the wild Hungarian Horntail fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the peak-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.**

**And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my wand, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. **

The two of them raced down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower wands in hand. As they puffed along Harry heard McGonagall say. 'Just who and what is this Santa Clause Harry?" Harry thought about it for a moment a wished that Harmonie was here to help him fill in the gaps. He was sure she would be able to tell them all about this not so imaginary figure. "Well, if I remember correctly" Harry gasped out starting to get a stitch in his right side. "Santa Clause is a story told by Muggles to there children. The night before Christmas he travels all around the world on his sleigh which is carried around by reindeer. He goes down fire places and such. He brings gifts and such to children. But what I don't understand is that he is intended to be a fantasy. He's not supposed to be real!"

"That is fine and dandy, Harry. Nevertheless, there is such a being upon the castle. I will also remind you that Unicorns are made-up to Muggles as well. You can find them in the Dark Woods though if I am not mistaken." Harry stopped at this point as they had reached the Gryffindor common room door. "Point taken". Then he gasped out "Gillyweed" and at the same time McGonagall said "Wake up please lady, there is an intruder" all most immediate the Fat Lady opened up the door way for the two and they rushed into the common room.

Nothing seemed out of place in the room. The two of them softly made there way into each of the bed rooms to check the kids. They met back down stairs in the common room. After consulting with each other they confirmed that everyone was peacefully asleep in there beds. They looked around the room and noticed a large pile of gifts under the Christmas tree. Harry went over to them and read some of the tags. To: Shawn Thomas From: Santa Clause, another one read,

To: Bartley Longbottom From: Santa Clause. Harry took out his wand and opened up the third present he found. It was a present to one of the Weasley twins. What Harry found was a sling shot, and after doing a quick incantation over it to see if it was magical in any way. Harry found nothing out of the ordinary. "Harry, we betting check the other houses" He nodded his head in agreement. They quickly left, but on the way out Harry noticed something a little odd. The plate by the fire place which had cookies on it earlier was empty. Also, the glass of milk only had a couple of drops in it also.

On the way there they met up with a couple other teachers. "We haven't seen anything abnormal Head Mistress." Professor Splendic said who was followed closely by another Professor by the name of Kidd. Professor Kidd added, "We have checked the dormitories and are going to check the rest of the castle with the other teachers. McGonagall interrupted her by saying "We have reason to believe that this intruder is primarily heading into the dormitories. We just finished searching Gryffindor and there was evidence that someone was in there. Were heading to Ravenclaw now. You two check out the other two common rooms." Harry added. "You're looking for someone in a red suit. Try to capture him without harming him. But be careful. We don't know what powers this person had or dose not have." The two professors nodded before heading off. Harry and McGonagall looked at each other and then raced off towards the Ravenclaw common room expecting the worst, but hoping for the best.

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.**

His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly

**He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;**

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

**And grabbing a handful of Flu Powder set beside a robe,**

**And with a flash of green flame, up the chimney he arose**

They finally made it to the Ravenclaw common room door. It had a picture of a badger on it that was fast asleep. "Badger, wake please this is an emergency there is a intruder in the castle and we need to check the door" McGonagall said this quickly as the badger was waking up. It yawned. Its mouth wide showing a magnificent set of teeth and said, "Password?" "Comrades Faith" McGonagall said and the picture opened its door to reveal the interior of the common room.

As they entered through the anterior hall with wands drawn they could hear noises being made as if someone was walking around. They made eye contact and with a silent communication slowly rounded the last corner. Before them was a sight that, while they were half expected. Words alone would have fell short. A short fat Man that looked like he was the happiest person in the world was walking with a sack on his shoulders around the common room. He had a red suit on that was accented with white fur and black trim. His beard came down to his waste and was whiter then the new snow fall. He had a little bit of ash and soot on his face and clothes from what must have been the fire place that Harry saw was merrily cracking. He was smoking a pipe in his mouth and as he puffed out the smoke it would encircle his head and then disappear into the air. Harry could almost swear it smelled of Holly.

He could see that his face was flushed pink and his cheeks were rosy red most likely from the wind. Harry's cheeks always brightened right up when he was flying his broom in the cold air. He didn't say a thing as he performed his work. He filled all the stockings full. Then he threw some Flu Powder into the fire and said in a clear voice "Santa's Sleigh" and disappeared in a swirl of green.

Harry and McGonagall shook there head. They realized that they had been in a kind of daze. They looked at each other and at the same time both ran once again but this time to the front of the castle. Harry knew that by the time they would get there. This man called Santa Clause would be long gone. But just as they reached the door which was still open they heard in the clear chill air. "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night." They saw a reddish green light streak quickly into the night sky which was begging to brighten with the coming of the new day. Harry judged the speed and realized that it was more then twenty times the speed of the Lightening Bolt.

The two of the stood by the door way with bemused smiles on there faces. For some reason they knew they had noting to dread. Whoever this person was for some reason all they felt was a deep trust for him. They could not explain what happened this night and they would not say anything to the children. "I am going to let the other teacher's know this was a false alarm. Harry I will see you later today" Harry smiled at this and said, "All right then. I have to get ready for the trip to Hogsmead later this morning."

After Harry got back to his room he was surprised to find that the two extra stockings that he had hung at his fire place were full of Chocolate Frogs. He also saw a present with his name on it on the mantel. He looked at the tag which read To: Harry J. Potter From: Santa Clause. He carefully opened the present and found a small picture frame. He saw a picture of Dumbledore in it and on the other side of the frame he read _Remember me fondly Harry. Happy Christmas_.I

**  
****He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"**


End file.
